Ecq, the Prime Horror
"Do not ask which unknown frame crouches in the shadows of your vision, nor what creature's howl pierces the night. Do not ask why the face of the marionette disturbs and frightens your infantile mind, nor how isolation stirs the primal impulse within you. I crouch in the corner. My howl is the one that pierces the night. I twist the marionette's features to perversion and I awaken the primal urge within you when you are alone. Wherever you go, or whatever you do, I will always be there, holding you in my embrace. And you will never leave it, will you, my beloved children?" —Ecq, speaking to a cohort of The Fingers of Mankind Summary Ecq 'is an Atziluth, a primal entity born towards the beginning of the universe, representing fear and dread. Similarly to her fellow Atziluth, she has been alive as long as beings have been aware of her, growing through the thoughts of sentient beings. She is one of the only remaining Atziluth, most of the others having already lost their consciousness due to their Mystery fading. In fact, she has survived as long as she did, only because of her Nature's endless mystery. It was not until the rise of mankind, and the death of her favourite son that her influence began to wane slightly. Since then, she seems to be directing her influence towards the collapse and failure of mankind, attempting to return it to it's primal ways. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown, likely 4-A Name: Ecq, the Prime Horror, the Matriarch of Terror, The Universe's Cyst Origin: Of Gods and Men Gender: Inapplicable, referred to as female Age: As old as the universe Classification: Primal Entity, Fear-Based God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1, 3, and 8. Will always survive as long as the mysterious, the overwhelming, and the abominable, cause dread or disgust in mortals. But even without that, she can still survive), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Possesses a superior existence to the Hadou, who can be restored from being erased on the conceptual level nearly instantly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (As an Atziluth, she is entirely made out of a 5-Dimensional energy source called The Distortion, and cannot be harmed by powers that only interfere with lower dimensions), Grows stronger when something "unknown" or "forbidden" is learned of and brings terror (For example, her power rises massively if her opponents feel uneasy or endangered, but if the source of their unease disappears, then her power returns to normal), Vastly Augmented Senses and Perception (Should be similar to the Hadou, who can detect a person's breathing, heartbeat, soul and mental state, even at large distances), Can attack on every level of existence (Mental, Spiritual, Conceptual etc. These attacks also ignore conventional durability), Void Manipulation (Should also be able to erase a being on every level of existence, such that it is impossible for the other Hadou, who possess a form of "Super Existence", to regenerate from), Power Nullification (Most notable with Resurrection and Regeneration, up to Mid-Godly. Able to access a form of "Super Destruction", that causes the target to be erased from existence on the conceptual level. But it goes beyond that, destroying the "Super Conceptual" states that the Hadou live in that allows them to return from conceptual destruction, preventing Regeneration or Resurrection), Able to harm Intangible and Non-Corporeal entities (Lives in a state of "Super Existence" that allows her to rip apart things that are traditionally intangible or incorporeal), Matter Destruction (Her regular attacks should emit waves of light that obliterate matter in seconds, and continually spread while manifesting as shockwaves of power), Extreme Resistance to Spiritual, Mental, Conceptual, Spatial, Temporal, Material, and Void (Should have the same resistances as the Hadou, if not greater) Attacks, Immunity to Poisons and Toxins, as well as most Diseases, Non-Corporeal (Her true self is a swirling vortex of higher-dimensional energy, and even if she's destroyed, she can return wherever she wants while it remains), Madness Manipulation (Beings that even look at pictures her children become subject to madness, either killing themselves or simply giving up hope), Mind Manipulation (Beings that enter The Lifeless System have memories erased, altered and created. They also become uncontrollably terrified of seemingly nothing at all, paranoid, reclusive, violently ill, witness hallucinations, become schizophrenic, attempt to leave the ships and float out into space, convinced that they're in the presence of a God that hates them, become destructive and violent, have their speech limited, becoming mute, or falling unconscious), Dream Manipulation (Beings that fall asleep in The Lifeless System have horrifying dreams, such as being watched by thousands of eyes), Sound Manipulation (People in The Lifeless System have reported a horrifying scream coming from seemingly nowhere, this scream appears cause affected crew members to begin screaming as well. This scream would also have to pierce space to be heard), Technology Manipulation (Signals from the Lifeless System are affected in numerous ways. These include; The message becoming heavily distorted, the sound cutting out at sometimes, other noises randomly appearing in the background, even though nothing is happening, the transmitters contacting beings other than the target, the same screaming as before randomly appearing, and changing the volume), Poison Manipulation (Large chunks of a viscous liquid randomly appear in ships that travel through the Lifeless Worlds. These liquids stick to whatever they touch and disrupt it violently, causing machines to rust in mere seconds. Any flesh being that touches it begins suffering cancerous tumours all over their body, near-fatal migraines, heart palpitations, and worse), Gravity Manipulation (The Lifeless System apparently emits a gravitational pull, strong enough to pull in solar systems and elongate entire planets), Aura (Fear-Inducing), Petrification (Responsible for the states of the planets in the Lifeless System, which are all made of brittle stone and dust), Light and Matter Absorption (The lifeless systems simply absorb light and matter as they approach, like a black hole) Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level (Never physically appears, but should be at least comparable to her son. Considered the most powerful Atziluth by far, easily dwarfing Ain's power). Most of her attacks ignore conventional durability Speed: Immeasurable '(Her true form exists beyond the traditional form of distance, meaning that she can simply "be" anywhere she wants) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level Durability: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Presumably extremely high (Is the mother of most, if not all, horrors in the universe. Many of these horrors have displayed great intelligence) Weaknesses: '''Almost impossible to discern (Never physically appears), but she appears to prefer torturing her opponents through mental attacks rather that just killing them. An opponent with strong enough willpower can resist her mental attacks. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * '''Atziluth: '''Ecq is not a 4-Dimensional entity, and exists in a higher-dimensional energy well called The Distortion. Due to this, she is in fact superior to the laws of 4-Dimensional reality, including causality, time, space, and existence, instead possessing a sort of "Super Existence". This ability has two key properties, these being: * '''Destruction: '''Any attack or ability the Aztiluth uses possesses the power of the Distortion. Just like how a million grains of salt and sugar could pierce the ocean to reach the sea bed if compressed into a single centimetre space, and then propelled downwards at the speed of light, the power of the Atziluth follows a similar principle, compressing 5-Dimensional energy into a 3-Dimensional form. This property means that all their attacks, from casual sword swings, to spatial collapse, are superior to any 3D property. Power? Causality? Forget about these things. The Atziluth's power is so great that it simply shatters lower-dimensional concepts with it's strength, making physical speed and durability a non-factor, as his strikes possess a higher-dimensional form of accuracy and strength. To put it another way; even if the Atziluth's strike misses you, the higher-dimensional distance and causality will still result in you getting hit, and the higher-dimensional form of destruction will kill you instantly, working on the conceptual level to completely eradicate the victim. The potency of this ability is such that the strokes of an Atziluth's blade create waves of light that eradicate matter on the subatomic level, being comparable to a flood of death itself, a flood that can only be broken by interference with the Higher Dimension. * '''Immortality: '''The Atziluth are a higher-dimensional existence, and as such cannot be affected by anything mundane from the lower dimensions. No attack, no matter how strong, can harm even the weakest Atziluth unless it interferes with the Distortion. The Atziluth exist on a level deeper than conceptual existence, meaning that even if their mind, soul, and body were to be completely erased, and their powers nullified, they would still live on a deeper level, as traditional abilities can only affect the "Surface" of their powers, and cannot reach the "Core" of their being, meaning that they are nigh-invulnerable. Thus, only an Atziluth can traditionally kill another Atziluth, as their ability to interfere with Higher Dimensions allows them to prevent this form of restoration and kill each other. Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Concept Users Category:Atziluth Category:Of Gods and Men Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages